Sailor Rogue: GL
by Arsao Tome
Summary: This is a Anime Amalgam of Sailor Moon/X-Men and Ranma 1/2-Green Lantern.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day; everyone was enjoying his or her self and having a good time. People were shopping, kids were running around everyone was having a ball. 6 girls were also enjoying themselves; one had dirty blond hair, hanging long to her knee with a bleached streak in the middle.

She had beautiful blue-green eyes and was in a white bustier, ripped jeans, boots, gloves, a red leather jacket and a blue headband. She was also wearing a gold necklace with a huge silver crystal pendant in it. She sighed, "Ah cain't believe finals are next week!" She groaned in a Southern accent, one of her friends went over to her and patted her shoulder.

She had short blue hair, blue eyes, was dressed in a red muscle shirt, green shorts, gloves and ankle boots, a yellow trench coat and ice blue prescription goggles on top of her hair. "Like chill out Usa-chan," she said. "I will be totally willing to help you out on the finals."

An African-Asian agreed with her, she was in a shirt, jeans and boots. She had platinum blond hair and electric blue eyes. "Usagi, Ami's right we can get together at Monet's and have a study session." She said Monet had long black hair and violet eyes. She was dressed in a white shirt, red slacks and jacket, and boots.

She also had a nice tan, "sure I'll be happy to help. That is if Mina wants to join us." She said, Mina was very cute; she had long red hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a white blouse and slacks, and boots.

"Sure, no problem." She said the last one was in a black and yellow dressed and slippers. She had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes she stopped.

"Hotaru, sugah is something wrong?" Said Usagi.

"I don't know." She said, just then something crashed through the skylight of the mall and landed in to the fountain.

"What was that?" They said and they ran over to see, there they saw a young man, he was very handsome, he had black hair in a long French braid and was dressed in a jade green muscle shirt, with a green line lantern on the chest, black tights, emerald gauntlets, a jade green domino mask and boots.

On his left hand was a jade green and platinum ring and in his ears were golden ball earrings. Just then, 8 foot tall robots started to attack him. "NO!" Screamed Usagi, "X-SENSHI TRANSFORM!"

"ROGUE ENTURNAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"JUBILEE CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"STORM CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"PHOENIX CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"SATURN PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

They transformed in to the mutant fighters for love and justice, the X-Senshi. They rushed to the young man's side and started to fight off the aliens that were trying to kill him. Saturn was blushing as she was trying to heal the young man. Meanwhile the X-Senshi was trying their best to hold off the robots that were after him.

"JUBILEE SPARKLING AQUA RASPARODY!"

It looked like she was playing a guitar as huge fireworks blinded the robots. "Nice move Jubs," said Mars. "Now it's my turn."

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

She fried half of the robots systems and they exploded. Storm saw what was going on, "I think they need a little cooling off." She said.

"STORM HAIL REVOLUTION!"

Hailstones hit the robots, making dents in them, "my turn." Said Phoenix.

"PHONIEX!"

She kissed her hand and a flaming heart appeared in it.

"LOVE AND BEAUTY BURN!"

She threw and took out some more robots. Just then one of them made its way to Rogue and was about to attack her when all of the sudden they heard.

"CAJUN KINETIC BOMB EXPLOSION!"

Angled blasts hit it, but the only thing it did was get the robot's attention. The young man got up, "oh shit!" He said and charged up he was surrounded by green, white and blue energy. He cupped his hands and started to throw the blast.

"LANTERN SHINKU MOKU TAKABISHA!"

The blast knocked the robot in to a brick wall. Then he looked at the Cajun, he was dressed in a black and violet bodysuit with platinum trim and boots. He had reddish-brown hair and black eye with red pupils. "That's not going to hold him," he said. "I'll need your help."

"Why do you need de Cajun's help Mon ami?" the Cajun said.

"Because you are the only one compatible to me right now." He said, "look you love her right?" He pointed to Rogue.

"Oui."

"Then let's do this then."

"What do you need me to do?"

The man took off one of his earrings and handed it to the Cajun.

"Put that on, be cause we are going to fuse."

So the Cajun put the earring on and the man grabbed his hand. "Oh, by the way, I'm Green Lantern." He said.

"I'm Tuxedo Gambit." Said the Cajun. Then Green Lantern said his oath.

**IN BRIGHTEST DAY**

**IN DARKEST NIGHT**

**NO EVIL SHALL ESCAPE MY SIGHT**

**LET THOSE WHO WORSHIP EVIL'S MIGHT**

**BEWARE MY POWER!!**

**GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!**

With that Gambit and Green Lantern fused together, by that time the robot got up and started to make its attack. "GAMBIT, LOOK OUT!" Said Rogue, they looked over and saw the attack coming but were a little slow at moving and were knocked in to a transformer.

They were getting fried, `relax Mamo-kun. I'll get us out of this.' Mamoru didn't know what was going on.

/Mina-chan is dat you? /

`No, it's me, Green Lantern.' So Gambit got free and stood up straight.

"So you freed yourself Lantern, but to no avail I'll still destroy you." Said the robot.

"Are you a gamblin' man mon ami?" He asked.

"What does that has to do with anything?"

"Because, LANTERN ROYAL FLUSH!" He threw all of his cards at the robot and it exploded, "de `ouse always wins." He said with a smirk on his lips.

Rogue went over to him as he dropped down to one knee, "ya'll alright Muffin?"

"I'm fine Cher," Rogue blushed and kissed him. Then Jubilee was checking to see where the hunk went to when she started to get strange readings.

"Guys, come here." She said.

"What is it Jubs?" Said Saturncat.

"I'm getting some strange readings coming from the Cajun." She said.

"How so?" Said Phoenix.

"Like off tha chart weird. For instance, he should be comatose right now but he's not."

They saw Gambit still doing his impersonation of Steven Tyler at the end of Arrowsmith's `Rag doll' video. "Plus those new earrings he was are going off the charts with power." She said, and then he broke off the kiss.

"Dat's because we fused chere." He said.

"Huh?" Said the others as Rogue snuggled in his arms.

"The other guy and I fused in to one being. Just call me `Jade Gambit'." He said, with that a bolt of green lighting went through his skull and knocked him out.

"GAMBIT!" The others said.

He started to come around in a soft comfy bed, he felt someone stroke his hair out of his eyes. He felt the love that person had form him and tears slowly fell out of his eyes. "Mama," he said in his sleep. Meanwhile Ami was checking up on their new friend and started stroking the hair out of his eyes.

That was when she saw his tears, `Remy.'

"Mama." Ami just sighed and smiled, then he started to awake. "Where am I?" He groaned.

"The temple." She said.

"The temple?" He repeated, he slowly opened his eyes and focused on her. "Ami?" He said she nodded her head. He looked down at himself, `oh yeah forgot about the fusion.' "Is everyone alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks Remy." She said.

"Don't call me Remy. You can call me Kyle or my close friends call me Kylie." He chuckled as he remembered Killowog calling him Kylie and the rest of the corps laughed.

"Okay, Kylie." She said, "Can you sit up?" Kyle tried to sit up with Ami's help; he nodded his thanks to her and started to stand up.

Just then Usagi came in, "Muffin are ya alright?" She said and went over to help Ami with Kyle.

"Chere, could you do me a little favor?" He said.

"Anything." Said Usagi.

"I'm not really used to pet names, so could you call me Kylie?" Usagi giggled and nodded her head. So they walked out and sat down with the rest of the team, the rest of the Outers showed up.

"Are you alright Remy?" Said Setsuna Braddock A.K.A Sailor Psylocke, guardian of time. She was in a violet silk top and slacks; she had purple hair and eyes. Everyone wanted to know that answer and started to talk at the same time.

Kyle whistled, "Hold it, Hold It, HOLD IT!!!" that was went everyone stopped talking. "Okay, yes I'm fine, a little weak but fine." He said, "Next don't call me Remy I'm not him. My name is Kyle Saotome, you can call me Kylie if you want."

"Kylie?" Said Haruka Rasputin, A.K.A. Sailor Majik, the Herald of Justice. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes.

She was dressed in a men's shirt and slacks, "yes Kylie. Cutie," Kyle chuckled, so did everyone else as Haruka blushed.

Kyle and the Inners walked onto the grounds of the manor and he was impressed. "Wow, this place is huge." He said, they all laughed at his wonder. "I've never been to a place this huge before." He continued to look around and checked the place out. Later Kyle went in to the kitchen and started to make some dinner. He took out some food to grill and opened up a bottle of wine.

He noticed that there was a bell hanging over the island in the kitchen so he reached up, grabbed the rope that was connected to the clapper and clanged it.

"Woo Who!" They laughed, and then Kyle continued to cook and made a great dinner.

"Here we go I'm sorry it's not good enough." He said sadly, he placed down grilled trout, salmon and tuna. A garden salad and the bottle of wine, he sighed as he sat down to eat. Usagi and the others were shocked at, in his own mind, less that stellar, dinner. They dug right in and enjoyed it.

The Guardians and so of the brave Green Lantern's whose lives were saved by Kyle were having a memorial for him. "Kyle was a very good friend," said Killowog. "If you ever needed help, he was always there for you. I just can't believe that he's gone." After everyone said his or her peace, an empty casket was launched into a star.

About a week later, Ganthet, one of the guardians had found Green Lantern energy and started to trace it. "By the creator, he is alive."

Meanwhile, Kyle was fighting off some bad guys and bio-nega sentinels. "LANTERN ROYAL FLUSH!" They started to blow up, and then Sailor Majik was in trouble. She was knocked back by one of the sentinels, "hang on Majik I'm coming." He made a huge catcher mitt with his ring and caught her.

"Thank you, Gambit." She said.

"Don't worry about it. Now come on we, gotta stop those things!" So they continued to fight off the sentinels.

In the apartment of Kyle Saotome, the Green Lantern, his roommate Jennifer Wheeler was sobbing on a pillow thinking about what had happened. `I shouldn't have let him go by himself.' She thought, `he would've survived.' Just then someone called her.

"Jaden Serenity." She looked up and saw Gathent, "he is not dead. More like fused with another hero."

"Where is he?"

"I will show you but you have to get both of your things ready now." So she did and then Gathent took her to where Kyle was.

There was another portal and someone came out of it. It was a green skinned woman with dirty blond hair and green eyes, she was dressed in a white a green outfit with a star on her chest, green boots and gauntlets. Then she saw Kyle about to be attacked by a huge bio droid. "Not today pal!" She said and sent a blast of green energy over to the monster.

Jade Gambit looked over his shoulder in shock, "what the…?" He saw one of his close friends, she looked back at him and with tears in her eyes, and she rushed over to him. The two friends hugged as tight as two friends could.

"KYLE, OH KYLE!" She cried.

"Jennifer!" He said they were still hugging. Rogue was looking on in shock, trying to figure out what was going on. So were the others, she walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mind introducing us?" She said.

"Rogue, this is a friend of mine, Jaden Serenity.

Jade this is Sailor Rogue, my uh, my…" "Ah'm his girlfriend." She said Gambit face faulted.

"Nice to meet ya." She said.

(Kyle: That's the second chapter.

Jennifer: Finally I get to be with my favorite hero! (glomping on to Kyle)

Usagi (getting mad): HEY, get your green mitts off'n him!

Kyle (sighing while being used as the rope in a tug-o-war between the two girls): Why me?

Anyway, if any of you Ranma fangirls have any suggestions about the story, send them in.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Kyle (sighing): Here we go, again. Okay this is the 3rd chapter of this little story and….

Just then he hears a squeal and feels someone grab on to his arm, it's Jennifer.

Jennifer (grabs his arm): Hiya, Kylie.

Kyle: Uh, hiya Jenni (to the audience) as I was saying…

Then came another squeal and another grab but this time it's Usagi.

Usagi (grabbing his arm): Hi Muffin.

Kyle: Hi Usagi-chan. (praying) Please don't let them see each other.

But, as usual Kami-sama was off today and they do.

Usagi/Jen (mad): What is SHE doing here?

Kyle (getting fed up): LOOK, she's here because she's helping me introduce a new character in to his story alright?

Usagi/Jen: New character?

Kyle: Yes, his name is `Sailor Sol Streak' and he's your twin brother Usagi!

Usagi (shocked): I have a twin brother?)

**Chapter 3: Introducing Sailor Sol Streak**

Jade Gambit was being hugged by and old friend of his. She had shoulder length green hair and green eyes. But the thing that got their attention was that she was green from head to toe. Her skin was a light green while her hair was a dark green; she was dressed in a white, black and green spandex bodysuit, green gauntlets and boots. She had a green ring on her right hand that was like Jade Gambit's.

"Oh brother," said Gambit. "Now look, this isn't something you should get upset about."

Rogue just looked at him and the girl that was holding him, "ah'm not about ta git upset, yet." She said, "Could ya please let him go?"

Serenity blushed a darker green, but let him go. She still held his hand however, "so who are you and how do Kyle know each other?"

"Oh we were room mates and best friends." Said Serenity then she smiled wickedly, "friends with benefits."

Then she smiled up at Kyle lustfully, `oh boy.'

A flight from North Kentucky had came in and landed. The passengers got off and headed for gate. One in particular was a handsome young man; he had blond hair in a long ponytail and blue eyes. He looked like he could be in one of those boy bands, as a matter of fact, he was. He was dressed in a shirt, slacks, boots, a jacket and a baseball cap. He was also about the size of a running back.

`Sigh, well here I am.' He thought, `I can't we just quit right in the middle of the tour.' Just then someone spotted him it was some fan girls. He started to run, just then he saw a woman waving him over to her.

She had long black braided hair and blue eyes, "Celia!" He said and ran right for her. She was in a T-shirt, jeans and boots. Then they headed for her car; they got in and took off.

"How was your flight Travis?" She said, "It was alright." He said in a southern accent as he threw his bag in to the back seat.

Usagi was looking as Jennifer and she was not happy, she was very well built, well muscled and saw in love with Kyle. Inwardly, Kyle was praying to what Gods or Goddesses would hear him. Then Makoto walked in with some cookies and sat down, "so let me see if ah got this right." Said Usagi, "ya are Kylie's best friend and partner right?"

Jennifer nodded and smiled at her, "like I said before. We lived together until he was taken away." She said, "Even proposed to me."

Kyle looked up and sighed, `I am so screwed.' He thought.

"Proposed? PROPOSED?" Usagi screamed at him.

" `twas before I even came here." He said blocking the hits that he knew were coming, "and she said `no'."

Jennifer looked down, "I know and that's the worst thing I could have ever done." She said, "I'm kicking myself everyday Kylie."

Kyle had to change the subject and fast, "uh so how's Ryoga?" He said.

"He's fine a little mad now that he has to take over for you." She giggled Kyle shook his head. Later Jennifer moved in with Kyle and she got settled in.

It was opening night for a new bar and grill named `Jade Card'. The entire place was huge; it was a third bar, a third grill and a third pool hall. Music was being played, mostly `Southern Rock' just then someone walked in to the place. It was Travis; he was dressed in a shirt, jeans and boots.

He sat down at the bar, "welcome to the `Card'. Can we help you?" Said Kyle.

"I'll have a beer." He said.

"We'll need to see some ID." Said Kyle, so Travis showed them his ID and Kyle poured him a beer, they started to talk about the place and were enjoying themselves.

Just then a gang came into the bar, "where's the owner of this place?" Said the leader.

Kyle looked over. "You're looking at him, can I do something for you boys?" He said.

"yeah." Said the gang leader, "you can pay us $50 thousand."

Kyle got mad, "YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR MIND IF YOU THINK THAT THE CAJUN'S GONNA BE PAYING YOU THAT MUCH MONEY!" He yelled.

"Guess we'll have to tear the place up then." Said the leader and he snapped his fingers.

That was when they pushed Travis out of that way; Kyle and Jen jumped over the bar and started to fight the gang.

That was when they found something out about them, "Nega-Sentinels?" He said, the leader laughed.

"We are the newest models and now we are going to kill you." He said just then a flying body knocking him back into a wall hit him, it was Travis.

"Ah owe ya for what ya did ta me!" He said the fight was on meanwhile Kyle had called the Senshi for help and they were coming.

"Okay help's coming, Jen clear the place and get everyone out of here!" He said Jen nodded.

"ah'm staying to help." Said Travis, "alright then." Said Kyle as he took out one of his cards and charged it up.

IN BRIGHTEST DAY

IN DARKEST NIGHT

NO EVIL SHALL ESCAPE MY SIGHT

LET THOSE WHO WORSHIPS EVIL'S MIGHT

BEWARE MY POWER!

He tossed the card in to the air and it exploded transforming him.

GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!

Travis took off his necklace and lifted up his sword pendant, "SOL STREAK POWER!" Travis started to transform in to a 1920s pilots uniform without the helmet but with goggles and fighting gloves. They started to fight off the Sentinels and where having a hard time doing it.

"Hang Mon ami, dey is coming." Said Jade Gambit. Sol Streak nodded, then, as one of the Sentinel was about to attack them from behind, they heard.

"Good night Sugah!" They turned around and saw Rogue kissing on the Sentinel and slamming him into the floor.

"Like the Calvary's arrived!" Said Jubilee, and they all started fighting the Sentinel's off just then one of them got behind Gambit.

"Kylie, LOOK OUT!" Said Serenity, but it was too late. Gambit was collabered and went down hard.

"GAMBIT!" Said the others they were getting hard pressed trying to fight them off when all of the sudden Gambit rose, concentrated and made a duplicate of himself.

He charged up and said, "LANTERN 104 PICK UP!" The double Lantern Royal Flush hit all of the Sentinels and blew them up. Then Gambit dropped to his knees and fell to his face. He was out cold.

(Kyle: Well that's another one done.

Usagi (mad at Jennifer): How could you let mah Muffin get hurt like that!

Jennifer (mad): Oh lighten up Mason-Dixon; he's going to be fine.

Travis: Yeah sis so relax. Gulp!

Usagi gives Travis the glare of ice.

Anyway any body that want to help with this story can contact me at )

(Travis: Hi gang, ah'm Travis Gunthrie. Formally of tha pop band `SeX-Force, I'm here to take over hosting duties for Kyle until he comes out of his Usagi and Jennifer-induced coma.

Jennifer and Usagi are looking down and coldly at each other.

Travis: So without any further ado, let start.)

**Chapter 4: Powers of Gods and men.**

Our hero started to look around to find out where he was he was in heaven. "Am I dead?" He said, just then he saw three people in the room. One was a very beautiful young woman; she was an older Usagi with platinum blond hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a long white gown and white pumps.

The other one was Mamoru, he was dressed in armor, the last one was a man who was over 7 feet tall had long white hair that grew in to his beard and a blue eye the other one was covered with an eye patch. He was dressed in all white and was seated behind the desk.

"Ah come in Kyle, we've been waiting for you." He said softly.

"Kami-Sama?" Kyle said.

"Yes, Kyle." Kami-Sama stood as did the other two and he offered Kyle a seat. So Kyle did, "Kyle I want you to meet Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." He said.

"how do you do?" Said Kyle.

"I'm fine thank you. I am Sailor Rogue's mother." She said as they shook hands.

"And as you know this is Prince Endymond also known as Tuxedo Gambit." Said Kami-Sama.

"good to see you again Mamoru-san." Said Kyle, they hugged. "So why are they here, sir?" Said Kyle, "or for that matter why am I?"

"Well, there is something we want to offer you Kyle." Said Serenity, Kyle looked over to her.

"Oh?" He said.

"oui wit' you takin' me place Mon Ami, we been thinkin' and decided that you will be Chere's new protector." Said Mamoru Kyle was shocked.

"Wait you want me to be her protector? I thought I already was?" He said.

"you are but we also want you to take my place as her new prince." Said Mamoru.

"but Iï‚¼" Started Kyle, then Mamoru pulled out a golden crystal from his chest.

"Dis be the Golden M'Kran Crystal." He said, "my crystal." Just then he did something to it a piece of it went back into Mamoru and then he placed into Kyle.

It was like he charging Kyle up to notches unknown, he felt like a true Green Lantern.

Kyle's body started to get bigger and was surrounded by a gold and green glow. His hair rose and got out of its ponytail. He threw his arms up and felt the energy form a body suit on him. Then Queen Serenity hit him with a silver blast that formed new armor on his body.

Then Kyle opened his eyes and they were glowing gold, they were shocked. Kami-Sama nodded, "the Green Lantern Corps were created by the Sayan-jins." He said.

"Sayan-jins?" They said, and then Kyle snapped out of it and shook his head.

"Kami-Sama?" He said.

"Yes Kyle you are in your ultimate form. Super Green Lantern 5." Said Kami-Sama Kyle dropped to one knee in front of Serenity.

"It would be my pleasure to protect the princess." He said as he bowed.

"I accept your oath." She said and he was officially Usagi's protector.

Then Kami-Sama stood, "Kyle I have an offer for you as well." He said Kyle looked at Kami-Sama. "I want you to be the new God of Martial Arts, Healing and Marital Arts." He said, Kyle was shocked and his eyes widen.

"MARITAL ARTS?" He said.

"Yes my son. You deserve everything you get. You did save reality so many times, you can do it in your sleep." He said.

Kyle blushed at the praise and nodded his consent. "But be fore you change me, I have a small favor to ask of you." He said.

"I think I know what it is." Said Kami-Sama, "they'll be waiting for you when you awake." Kyle bowed and thanked him and was turned into the God of Martial Arts, Healing and Marital Arts.

Clean up was going slowly but surely, Travis and Jen were trying to fix the place up. Jen was beating herself up over the fact that she should've done something to help she had the power.

"Will ya stop beating ya self up ova what happened ta Kyle?" Said Travis.

"But I should've been there, now he's going to hate me forever and ever! WAHHHHHHH!" She wailed.

Usagi was pacing back and forth, she was mad that Kyle was hurt but she couldn't blame Jen over it. `She beating herself up over the fact that he was injured.' She thought and sighed, "I guess it wasn't her fault." She said and sighed she stood up and headed for the hospital to visit Kyle.

Just then they heard some one coming in, "sorry we're closed." Said Travis then he heard a voice that he'd never forget.

"I know that Sam, looks like you had a little too much too drink again." It said, they looked over and saw a young man and 3 young women. One of them was a 7 foot tall Kitsune she was dressed in a blue kunoichi uniform with white trim. She had beautiful maple brown eyes, long maple brown hair and was very well built.

Another one was dressed in a golden vest, a black bikini top, gold and green tights, and boots. She was blond, had blue eyes, was 5 foot 11 and was built like a porn star. The last one was in a black and silver bodysuit, with matching spike boots.

Had platinum blond hair and silver eyes. She was 5 foot 7 and also built like a porn star, Travis looked at them and was in shocked. The blond flew over to him, grabbed him and placed a lip lock on him.

"Hi Sam," she said he was turning red like an apple.

"Uh hi Tina." He said, "What're you guys doing here?"

"Well, we heard there was a fight going on and we came to help." Said his friend. They started to help Travis and Jennifer clean up the place.

A young woman, her husband and daughter came in and went to the nurse's station. "Excuse me, I'm Nodoka Saotome and I was wondering if there's a young man here by the name of Kyle Saotome?" She said, just then a young woman came up behind her.

She had a nice tan, violet eyes, long purple hair and was dressed in a violet pantsuit and pumps. But what got the attention was the crimson blade over her right eye. "Excuse me, are you Kylie's mom?" She said.

"Yes I am. How did you know my son's pet name?" Said Nodoka.

"he told it to us. I'm Setsuna Braddock, I think we need to talk." She said, so she told Nodoka what had happened to Kyle Saotome. Nodoka was upset, which was understandable.

"He has over 2 dozen broken bones and a concussion." Said Setsuna; just then a nurse came running over to her. "Dr. Braddock, he's awake!" She said.

"He's awake?" Said Setsuna so they run over to where he was and they saw his eyes open and he was looking at his mother and a tear formed in them. Later he was moved into a room and was sleeping.

A young woman got on to the bed and curled up next to him. The women looked at the two in the bed, "Ranko missed him so much. She couldn't eat or sleep," said Nodoka they smiled.

Sam, Jennifer and SeX-Force were finishing up with fixing the bar. "Hey, I have an idea." Said Duo.

"uh oh." They said.

"Hey hear me out." He said.

"What is it?" Said Travis, so he told them that they should play and the money from the concert will go to fix up the bar.

"Oh my god, Duo actually had a good idea." Said Kasumi, "the world's going to end." They laughed.

Haruka Rasputin, to her friends, Sailor Majik, to her enemies, was thinking about what had happened to Kyle. "We should go and see if her okay." She said her lover, Lorna, agreed with her and they got in Haruka's car and they headed for the hospital.

Usagi walked in to the hospital and asked where Kyle was and went there. She saw a young woman curled with him in his bed and was a little upset. But Setsuna defused her, "Usagi that is Kyle's twin sister, Ranko." She said.

"His twin sister, he never told me about a twin sister." Said Usagi.

"you didn't ask." Said a weak voice, everyone looked over and saw that he was awake and talking.

"Are you alright?" She said, Kyle nodded the young woman lying on him had long blond hair and blue-gray eyes; she was dressed in a t-shirt, jeans and socks. She hugged him tightly and curled up to him.

The others looked on with smiles on their faces.

Continued

(Travis: Well, well, well someone's a little jealous.

Usagi (mad): Shut up Travis!

Jen: Looks like Travis is right.

Ranko: Hey, Kylie's my twin brother. Sure I love him, but not that way. Geez.

Travis: Well, you want to take hosting duties next time Ko-chan?

Ranko: I'd be glad. In the next chapter I'm going to show off my talents and yes I am a heroine but you'll never guess which one.

Travis: Also to you Ranma fan girls: What would do if you were Ranko and had he right where you wanted him. Or me for that matter?)


	3. Chapter 3

(Ranko: Well, here we are again. Back for more are you? Well I hope you enjoy this one.

She sees Kyle staggering into help with the intro but Ranko stopped him.

Ranko: Oh no you don't! You are to get some rest and relax!

Kyle: But Ranko…

Ranko: I got it!)

Kyle was sitting down in the limo, trying to calm the buzzing in his head. With his family finally with him, he could relax. Nodoka had gotten settled into this new universe and her company followed her. "So, the young man you bonded with is a rogue?" She said.

"Yep Mamoru Chiba was a very good friend too. It seemed like I could connect with him about certain things." So they pulled up to the house and they were amazed at the size of the house. They got of the car and just stared at the house, "welcome to `Casa de Chiba/ Saotome', come on I'll show you around." So he gave them the nickel tour of the place. Then they went to the house and settled down.

Nodoka was in the kitchen talking to the cooks and servants while Ranko was in the library reading. Kyle was getting ready to go to work, "wait a minute." Said Nodoka, "where do you think you are going young man?"

"The Jade Card, I have to cover for a bartender that's out sick."

"Surely, there's someone else."

"I don't think so and don't call me Shirley." With that Kyle left to go to work.

Sailor Rogue: GL

Episode 005

Kyle staggered in the place like a mile of bad road, Jen saw him walk in. "What are you doing here? Travis and I have it!"

"What about the cover? This is the biggest weekend of the year."

"I don't care!" She started to push him towards his mother, " you are going to go back home and get some rest!"

"We won't need you for a while." Said Travis, "go on." He sighed and let himself be dragged back to the car and driven back home. Nodoka sat down on the couch in the den and laid her son's head on her lap. Then Ranko got on top of him and snuggled against him.

Usagi was getting ready to see Kyle, she wanted to talk to him and see if he was alright. Just then some one came in to her room via a portal. She landed on her feet and was behind her. She had red hair in a long ponytail and blue-green eyes; she was dressed in a white muscle shirt, black tights, green boots and gauntlets, and a green vest with a jade green line lantern on the back. "Momma?" She said, Usagi turned around and saw her daughter.

"Chibi-usa, is that you?" She said, she nodded and hugged her mother tightly.

"Well, it's Emi now."

"Anyway, what are ya doin' here sugah?" So she told her that she was being chased by Mandriods. "What are Mandriods?"

"Remember the Nega-sentenels?" Usagi nodded, "well these guys are worse and not only are they after me they want poppa."

A portal opened up and a group of robots came out of it. "He's here, eliminate Kyle Saotome." So they started to get into the house when all of the sudden, they were met by a wall of green spikes.

"No one's going to hurt my father! Period!" She had pale green skin and pearl eyes. Her hair was a vibrant red and she had maximum muscle but minimum bulk. She was dressed in a white and green bodysuit and boots. The mandriods were in shock to see her there.

"Blink Saotome, this is none of your business."

"Oh yeah, well I'm making it my business!" So they continued to fight, just then Kyle came downstairs to see a young woman being attacked by robots.

He grabbed an ashtray, charged it up with Jaden kinetic energy and tossed it to them. It blew up, sending them flying then he looked over to the girl. "Are you alright?"

"Oui, merci." She said as she bowed to him, just then the mandriods got up.

"Oh shit." Then Kyle grabbed his Bo staff and got ready to fight. Ranko and Nodoka followed him out, Ranko pulled out a bow and a quiver of arrows out to fight.

"Now Kyle relax, mom and I have it." Said Ranko, she notched an arrow and let it fly it went through 4 of the Mandriods blowing them up. Then she got another one ready.

Meanwhile Usagi and Chibi-usa went over to the house and saw Kyle, Nodoka and Ranko under attack by the mandriods. They were with another woman and Chibi-usa recognized her, "that's Blink-neesan." So they rushed over to the fight.

"Rogue Eternal Power, MAKE-UP!"

"Marvel Crystal Power, MAKE-UP!

They turned in Sailor Rogue and Sailor Marvel II, they headed in to the fray and started to help Kyle and Blink out.

Then Hotaru Pryde had felt something was highly wrong. "Setsuna-mama, I think Kylie is in trouble." She said she looked at her young charge.

"We better head over there right now." So they do.

Kyle and the girls were fighting the mandroids off and one of them hit Kyle sending him in to the house. He hit his head and that was when all hell broke loose. There was a huge beam of light and it knocked the mandroids off of the property and turned them in to lifeless husks. Just then he started to rise out of the house, green flames surrounded him and his eyes were glowing green. "Now, it's the house's turn!"

To be continued.

(Ranko: Great, just freaking great! Now we have to deal with these losers. We are going to play and why are my brother's eyes glowing? Please review.)

Kyle was standing about a foot or two off of the ground. Nodoka looked over to her son, "Kyle? Are you alright?" He looked over to his mother and nodded slowly.

Then he dropped down and the flames went out. "What happened?"

"You were glowing green and had green flames surrounding you." Said Ranko, "You said something about, it being the house's turn." Just then he felt four glomps on his body, two on the left and two on the right.

Sailor Rogue GL:

Episode 006

Later they walked in to the house and sat down. "Okay, mind telling me what the hell's going on here?" He said to the green skinned woman. She had blond hair in a pageboy cut and pearl colored eyes. She was dressed in a belly shirt with the Green Lantern symbol on the chest. A black vest with the same on the back, low-rise black and jade green tights and boots. Jade gauntlets covered her fists; she looked at her father and sighed.

"My name's Clarice Teena Saotome." She said, "I am the child of Jaden Serenity and Jade Gambit. I'm also the elder sister of Sailor Marvel 2."

They looked at her in shock, "WHAT?"

After a long talk, Kyle just sighed and said. "Okay, you are my daughter from the future, being chasing Mandriods. They are here trying to kill Emi, who is my daughter/ your younger sister am I right so far?" She nodded, "Mon Duex, why me?"

"Well, I think you might have that wrong Papa." She said.

"HUH?"

Meanwhile in an abandoned building, there was a beam of light and two young men and a young woman came out of it. One of the men had shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a black shirt with a red head rag tied to his neck, jeans, and a couple of belts, boots and a black trench coat.

The other was black; he was in cammo pants, boots, a white jacket with gold trim and black shades. He had long hair in braids and a golden ring on his right hand. The woman was completely white skinned, had blue eyes and was in a black sports bra, tights and boots.

"Finally we're here," said the first man.

"I can't wait to get my hand on that lil' b*tch Sev," said the black one. "I owe her for the embarrassment she gave me!"

"Calm yourself Sin," said the woman. "We'll get her when the time's right. But right now we need to set up shop. Sev, if you'd do the honors?"

Sev charged up and the entire building was covered with darkness. Meanwhile Kyle was staring at the young woman and she just told him the truth of her origins.

"Let me try this again," he said. "You are **NOT** from the future but from the present."

"Yeah," she said.

"You are my biological daughter without a shadow of a doubt right?" She nodded, he sighed. "Oh boy and you were raised by a member of my rogues gallery."

"Right," she said. Then he sighed.

"WHY ME?" He said, meanwhile at the `Jade Card' Jennifer had this weird feeling Travis went over.

"What is it?" He said.

"I have a feeling of dread right now." She said, "Like I forgot something." Just then the phone rang.

"Jade Card, this Travis how can I…? Oh, hey Kyle what's up?" He said.

/_Is Jennifer there?_ /

"Yeah, hold on." He gives the phone to her.

"Hello?" She said.

_/ Uh Jen, I think you need to get home right now. /_

"Why? What's wrong?"

_/ Just come here, I think there is someone you should meet. /_

"Alright, I'll be there soon." So she hung up the phone and took off her apron, Told Travis what was going on and left. When she walked in the front door of the estate, she saw Nodoka, Ranko, a young, teen aged, green skinned girl, Kyle…. Wait a minute. She looked back at the girl, "what the?" The girl looked at her with tears in her eyes. "T-Teena?"

The girl leapt at her, "MOMMA!" They hugged each other tightly, Usagi was curious now.

"She's your biological daughter?" She said to Jen.

"I thought she was still born and couldn't have children anymore." Jen cried, Kyle just sighed and brought a hand to his face. Then something else hit him.

"Wait a minute, didn't we have twins?" He said, Jen pulled back from Teena and looked at him.

"My brother Sev," said Teena. "He's alive as well, but he's been taught to kill you two."

Kyle sighed, "great. Just great."

Meanwhile Sev, Sin and the albino woman started their attack on New Tokyo City. "Hey Sev, 19 watch this." Said Sin, he picked up a bus and threw it about 4 blocks, a fully loaded bus. But a green bubble they looked over and saw who controlled the bubble caught it.

"ITS JADE LANTNERN!" Said someone; every one looked over as Kyle set the bus down on its wheels. He looked at the others and just stared at them Sev glared at him.

"Hello, father."

"Hello, son."

**TBC**


End file.
